crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Hunter
The Red Hunter is another, much more powerful variant of the Hunter, it is a four-legged alien war machine and serves as a heavy support unit. The Red Hunter is the final boss and secondary antagonist of Crysis Warhead, encountered in All the Fury. The Hunter was ultimately destroyed by Psycho. Description The Red Hunter doesn't differ much from a Hunter. It has a red color theme running around its body instead of white or light cyan colors, as well as additional attachments around its body to make it more recognizable. It is armed with an upgraded Alien Beam replacing the MOAR and Singularity Cannon and is also reinforced by alien beam turrets mounted on both of its horns and the end of its tail. Its horns are also capable of launching Smart Missiles when pitching to perform artillery and standoff attacks. The Hunter appears to possess a shield due to a glow which shimmers around its body when struck by attacks. Storyline Right after Psycho enters the air control tower to call the VTOL, the swarm starts to leave the island. Several Aliens come out of the sphere and right behind them comes The Warrior. It flies down the runway and some kind of glowing aurora starts to appear out of the underside of the ship. When Psycho gets close, the Red Hunter is spawned from the aurora and O'Neil tells that the crashed C-18 contains the PAX. Once Psycho gets the PAX, he follows the Red Hunter to the Container, fights it, and ultimately destroys it. Fighting Techniques The Red Hunter has a unique equipment pack unlike the other Hunters. One of its basic weapons are several Alien Beam Auto-Turrets. These turrets work as defenses, not allowing the player and other humans to come close. The Auto-Turrets are able to take down a Helicopter in a few seconds. The second basic weapon is the main Alien Beam that is fired in the same mode as the Hunter MOAR. It is more powerful than the Auto-Turrets and it can kill the player in a matter of seconds, although unable to effectively damage vehicles, like ASVs. The third weapon is 2 Smart Missile Launchers placed on the sides of the head. The Missile Launchers rise to a certain angle when fired and fire 2 bombs each. The bombs can kill the player in 3 direct hits, but they are destroyable and you can hide from them under roofs or in containers because of the high altitude of launch. Other techniques it uses are grabbing big objects with its legs and throwing them at the player, or, if you get to close, it launches a tentacle from its mouth that throws the player with a large amount of force. The last technique it uses to kill the player is self-destructon. The Red Hunter's self-destruction is more powerful than a generic Hunter, as the player needs to be at a distance of around 60m to avoid damage. Tactics .]] The easiest way to defeat the Red Hunter is with a hit-and-run technique. Once you get close enough to the Red Hunter, fire the PAX as many times as you can. Once it starts to follow you, run to the entrance of the Airfield where you came from at the start of the level and don't mind shooting at it, just run. Once you are under the arc of the building staying right before the train, the Red Hunter should turn around and go back to the container, leaving the back vulnerable. Shoot it as many times as possible, follow it if needed. Another possible and popular tactic used by many players who do not use the PAX gun is to drive an ASV. Once you are in range, start the barrage of minigun bullets. Since the damage is multiplied by 0.05, it takes awhile to destroy the Red Hunter. However, the ASV is resistant against all of its beam weapons. After the machine is destroyed, you need to run away from it as far as you can, preferably more than 60 meters or the self-destruction could kill you. Trivia *The Red Hunter has 50,000 points of health compared to the 6,000 HP of a normal Hunter, although this is used to prevent the Hunter from dying too easily before it activates. The actual health points, which are set by a flowgraph after it destroys a helicopter, are 8,000 points. *It takes around 11 PAX shots to take down the Red Hunter, more or less depending on the location you hit it. *The Red Hunter has a unique trait of following the player unlike the static Hunters seen in both games. *The Red Hunter is the first (in the story) and largest unit to be spawned by the Warrior. *The model name of the Red Hunter is "Hunter Boss". *There is another Hunter named "King Hunter", which was the first idea of a boss in All the Fury. However, probably because of the shield it had resembled those on the Warrior, it was replaced by the Red Hunter. *All attachments on the Red Hunter can be noticed when looked carefully. Category:Aliens Category:Crysis Warhead Enemies Category:Ceph